run_with_the_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Faedon
Faedon is a Stonepack she-wolf from the new RWTP (also known as RWTP V). She was created by OwlLover at the start of the RP. She is the daughter of the alphas, Senkah and Hades. History RWTP VI As the RP had very little major events, Faedon was not seen much. She fought in the battle with Stone vs. Dark against Moss and Amber, and she later becomes mates with Phoenix. They were noted to have had pups; however, they were unnamed and did not carry over onto the new RP. RWTP VII After the restart, Faedon is seen going into the woods with her mother and Cedar to help Willow, who was critically wounded by an unknown wolf. She's later seen reinforcing the densite's defenses with Quartz and Nebrivo, and later fights in the battle when Darkpack attacks shortly afterwards. After the battle ends, and the deaths are counted, Faedon is stricken with grief for her deceased packmates; specifically, Willow, whom was a close friend of hers. She dug Poppy and Quartz's graves, but was riveted to Willow's grave for the rest of the day. Later, after about a week had passed after the battle, Faedon began to show signs of sickness. Her pack was concerned for her; there was worry that her wounds may have become infected, or if she'd been weakened by the battle and caught some illness while she was compromised. During one night, the illness had escalated and she seemed as though she was on the brink of death; Phoenix awakened Senkah, and the alpha female came in to investigate. It later turned out that it was no illness, but that Faedon had been pregnant all along; she gave birth to six pups, named Maple; Linden; Kado; Russet; Ginger; and Poppy, after her deceased packmate. When hunters come, Faedon took her pups with Hades and fled into the mountains. She kept them in a tiny, but safe crevice; she guarded the entrance to prevent them from escaping. When the hunters discovered Stonepack's hideout, Faedon went into a rage to protect her pups, and killed one of the hunters. She was almost shot, but was saved by Garnet. Faedon attacked Echo when the ex-Stonepack wolf returned and attacked her pups, as well as another pup, Wish, whom Girvan and Garnet had discovered in the pack's territories. She threatened to kill Echo, but Fyra arrived and drove Echo off instead. They nearly got into an argument, but Faedon was more interested in checking on her pups, and left before anything escalated. When Duke was attacked by an unknown Darkpack wolf at the border, Faedon went with Garnet and Girvan to investigate the scents to see if they could identify his attacker. Faedon found the scent, and asked Garnet if she recognized the scent. Garnet recognized it as Klash, a Darkpack wolf whom she had known during her time with Darkpack. They returned to report the scents to Senkah. Personality Faedon is an independent she-wolf with a strong will. She is noted to have a short temper that is easily set off by little things. She is a kind wolf, but she has difficulties expressing her kindness, and only wolves close to her will see this side of her. Family Mother: *'Senkah' Father: *'Hades' Mate: *'Phoenix' Pups: *'Maple' *'Linden' *'Kado' *'Russet' *'Ginger' *'Poppy' Physical Description Faedon is a red she-wolf, with streaks of gray scattered throughout her fur. The inside of her ears are white, as well as her paws, belly, chest, and tail tip. She is sleek and muscular, and is noted to be larger than average, but not huge. Category:Wolves Category:Stonepack Category:Restart V Category:Restart VI